Infected
by emquin
Summary: It all began in Ohio, a few scientific discoveries and a disaster later and the world as Kurt Hummel knew it was gone and taken over by zombies. This is a Klaine zombie au.
1. In The Beginning

**SUMMARY: **It all began in Ohio, a few scientific discoveries and a disaster later and the world as Kurt Hummel knew it was gone and taken over by zombies.

**Author's Note: **

I just finished catching up on The Walking Dead just as glee came back and so this the result. I don't know how long it will be...or even how often I will update, but this is my klaine zombie AU.

Although I had originally planned for the story to jump right into a world where the zombies already roamed the earth, I decided to start it before that...so this chapter sets up how it happens and where our characters are. It is set sometime in the next school year where Sam, Blaine, and Artie have all moved to New York.

Everything in cannon has been taken into account so far.

Also, this is unbeta'd.

**INFECTED**

**Chapter One**

IN THE BEGINNING

In a locked room, with only an oblong table and eight chairs, the world changed. A meeting between five men and two women on the eve of a breakthrough, had consequences that no one would have foreseen.

"The trials have all worked. I think we're there. Five years later and we have a cure," one of the women said. She was of average height and weight and wore a stained white lab coat.

"Dr. Green, I am astounded," one of the men said, fixing his tie, "I must admit that I did not see this meeting today ever happening."

"Oh, pish posh, Grimes, all you've been worried about is your money. You don't care that Ellen or Miles have been killing themselves working on the medical trials because you had this deadline hanging over their heads."

Grimes had the decency to look a little abashed.

"And the FDA?" the second woman asked, she was the opposite of Ms. Green, looking almost model like.

All eyes turned to Ms. Green.

"It's a go," she said, "the new treatment is a go. We have new patients ready and waiting across the country and with all of our results it looks like AIDS will be eradicated. All treatments will begin starting tomorrow."

"In this room," Miles said, "we have just changed history."

"Again," added another of men that had yet to speak.

"Again," repeated Grimes, "and all because of my generosity."

Miles rolled his eyes, but it was the man that had called out Grimes earlier that spoke, "All because of the Green's. Look, we all get you funded most of this, but think of the amazing things your funding has done for the world. Think of your wife saved from Cancer because of other of our research scientists. Now we're defeating AIDS. Your money has gone to a good cause."

* * *

All over the news there was only one story that everyone heard or read about, and that was the amazing story of a small medical research company in the Midwest that had been the source of two life changing discoveries. Two different groups of scientists, both funded by a man that went only by name of Grimes, had come up with a treatment/cure for both Cancer, and a few months following that announcement, AIDS.

Kurt Hummel was tired of hearing about the discovery. It was all anyone talked about for months after the second announcement. Even his boyfriend couldn't get enough of watching all the interviews of Dr. Ellen Green or her husband Dr. Miles Green. They were a fascinating couple of course having both played a central part in each discovery, but each interview was getting to be all recycled answers that Kurt didn't think required repetition time and time again.

On top of the doctors themselves being interviewed, there were the first cured patients. These were a little more interesting, but Kurt couldn't listen to another sob story.

That's why while he sat in one of the hard subway chairs on his way home from NYADA, he tried to tune out the two women talking about how one or another of their family members had been doing the Cancer treatment and it was fully working. Instead, he focused on his phone and pictures of he and Blaine from just the past few weeks.

A few stops later, it was his turn to get up and head back up to the street. He would walk just a couple of blocks and then he'd be home. Blaine had promised pizza and cuddles and Kurt couldn't wait for either.

When he got up to the loft, it was to find Santana sitting in front of the T.V. with a familiar script sitting beside her. She didn't even greet him when he walked in.

"Is Blaine here yet?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He had a morning class so I figured he'd be home by now."

He walked towards the portion of the loft that was his and Blaine's. So far, they had been living together for three months. Blaine had wanted to move as soon as his graduation was over, but Kurt had convinced him otherwise due to all the Rachel and Santana drama. Instead, as soon as Kurt was done with the semester he had gone back to Lima.

Then, in late July, he had helped Blaine pack up all his things and he, Blaine, and Sam had driven all the way to New York because Blaine insisted that one of them have a car in case of emergencies. There hadn't been an emergency since they'd arrived, but they had gotten to use to drive to New Jersey and spend some time on the shore before the summer was over. In the end, it wasn't a bad idea to have a car and Blaine's parents were willing to keep paying for the insurance so at least there was that.

For the first month following their move, Sam and Blaine had both been living in the loft with Kurt and Santana. Rachel had gotten her own place and Sam had taken to staying at her place some nights until eventually he moved in claiming that he was sick of sleeping on the couch and he'd be able to fit a bed at Rachel's tiny apartment. Santana had practically packed his bags for him and sent him on his way.

So, it was just Kurt, Blaine, and Santana at the Bushwick loft and Kurt thought it was the perfect set up. Santana still spent too much time in the shower, and sometimes she liked walking in on him and Blaine, but she didn't sing in the middle of night because she couldn't sleep and she understood the need for Kurt and Blaine to spent time alone as long as she could do the same with Dani on occasion. It was all working out.

"Breaking News, an explosion has just occurred at Coutt's Medical Research Laboratories. No one knows exactly what happened, but the labs that brought us two amazing discoveries have all but been destroyed."

Kurt paused on his way to his room. Santana had sat up and was staring at the television with interest and Kurt stepped over to the couch to join her. He might have gotten sick of hearing the repeated stories about the cures, but this was big news. A lab blowing up, when did that happen?

The reporter on the screen was relaying the whole history of the lab and Kurt paid her no mind until she stopped.

"We are on the scene now, field reporter Roberts, what is it like out there?"

The screen changed and they could all see what the scene was like on the screen. There was mostly smoke, but some fire could still be seen.

"As you can see," Roberts said, "it doesn't look like any of the lab has made it. About an hour ago, people in the surrounding areas started hearing an alarm. Some minutes later the explosion happened. No one knows the cause of it yet, and an investigation is sure to begin in the next few hours but for now the focus is finding survivors. No one from the lab had yet to make an appearance. Famous Dr. Ellen Green and Dr. Miles Green are said to have been within the lab."

This was the moment when Blaine entered the loft, followed by Sam. They were both laughing and bickering but stopped when they spotted Kurt and Santana by the T.V.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The labs, the ones the cures came from, they blew up," Kurt said, "no one knows what happened yet."

"Wow," Sam said, "I said someone would do that. Didn't I say that they would be targeted by terrorists for doing something good for the world?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, you also said the treatments wouldn't work and cause death."

The four of them sat in front of the T.V. for an hour watching the coverage, and then when it went back to normal programming Kurt declared it was time for a shower and for them to order something for them to eat.

* * *

Three days later, the news was still covering the explosion and the investigation as to what happened within the labs was still ongoing and no one had any answers, even Kurt was curious as to what happened. Theories were abound and one was crazier than another. Then, late on a Saturday evening, another news story took its place.

A man was found dead in a home not too far from the labs by a police officer. While that wasn't a weird occurrence, the weird part was that the man looked like some animal had attacked him and eaten him. A picture had not been shown but a description had been enough for Kurt to shudder.

A few days later there was another dead body. Then two more. Three.

After a week, there were five. Sam claimed that there had to be more, it couldn't just be five. A search for a wild animal or a pack of animals began.

No more deaths were reported after the sixth, a little girl, but Sam thought there had to be more and they just didn't want the public to know about them.

Both of the news stories died down when there was nothing new to report and Kurt continued with his routine of school, working at the diner, and going to the offices for the five hours that he was now limited to spending there. He and Blaine went on a few dates, but more often than not they stayed in and told Santana to stay out of the apartment.

Sex had only gotten better since they were both in New York, probably because they weren't sneaking around parents and because it was such a constant in their lives. They had the freedom to take hours to explore every inch of skin on each other's bodies and try all the things they'd always wanted to do like tying Blaine's hands to the headboard while Kurt worked his mouth on Blaine's cock, or Kurt getting to be as loud as he wanted to be while Blaine pounded into him. There was also slow, torturous sex that led to the best orgasms.

And it was on one of the nights when Santana had been told to strictly that she had to stay out of the apartment for the night that loud rapping on their door stopped their activities before they'd even begun.

"I'll get it," Kurt sighed.

"Get rid of them," Blaine whispered, "I'll be waiting."

It was hard for Kurt to walk away and not just ignore the knocks that continued.

Sam and Rachel burst into the loft. "Have you heard?" Sam said excitedly, and then, "where's Blaine?"

"Well come right on in, you're all invited to interrupt—"

Sam ignored him and cut him off, "this is serious, Kurt."

It was only then that Kurt really took in their genuinely concerned faces. Sam had some excitement on his, but Rachel looked downright scared.

"What – what happened?" he asked, unsure if he even wanted an answer.

"There's something going on in Ohio," Rachel said.

"Hey, Kurt, why are you taking so long?" Blaine had redressed, and he stood looking a little disheveled just outside of their room.

"Sam and Rachel have something to tell us," Kurt said.

"Blaine!" Sam exclaimed, "I think the zombie apocalypse is upon us."

There was a beat, and then Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically. "Now that is going too far," she said, "but there is something going on. My dads were in Columbus this morning at the hospital visiting a friend and they told me they saw a man being admitted with a bite that looked like the ones from all those dead bodies. Anyway, they overheard one of the doctors saying that there is no way an animal would have bitten anyone like that. They said it looked like it was caused by a human."

Sam jumped in, "zombies, it has to be. Fact: they like to eat humans. Fact: they originate from a deadly uncontained virus."

Rachel glared at Sam. "Look, the facts are that the lab is in Portsmouth and most of those deaths took place there or near it, but this guy that got away, well, he's from Dayton so whatever it is, whoever it is that's doing that, they're not far from Lima. The authorities, they aren't reporting this stuff and frankly my dads are worried. They won't get back to Lima until tomorrow, so I thought you'd want to call your dad, Kurt."

Kurt had already pulled out his phone, but his dad didn't answer. When he phoned Carole it went to voicemail. He tried not to worry about them.

Blaine pulled his phone out as well and he spoke to his mom who Kurt knew was probably only humoring Blaine because that was the kind of woman she was.

* * *

The days following Sam and Rachel barging into the loft had Kurt listening for any story related to Ohio on the news. He had finally gotten through to his dad, but his dad had shrugged off the danger as rumors.

"Kurt, I'm a Congressman, I think I would have heard of something by now. Sorry to disappoint Sam but there are no such thing as zombies."

Kurt was reassured, but something in his gut told him that there was still something going on. There was another reported death, but more mysterious than that, were the missing person reports. At first it was just two or three in Columbus, a couple in Dayton, and then one in Westerville, and some more in Dayton, a few in Portsmouth, and finally one in Lima.

Kurt called his dad again.

"Kid, I'm flattered you want to call your old man every day, but there's nothing to worry about."

"Dad, even if this isn't zombies, there are still an awful lot of missing persons and deaths. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

His dad had shrugged him off. "Listen, kid, I know you have something alerting you whenever anything happens in Ohio so now you're actually hearing about it, but things like this happen all the time. Nothing to worry about."

Other things distracted Kurt at that point and he once more lost himself to his routine until the day when his phone rang at 3 a.m. in the morning.

"Kurt, I have to make this quick," his dad's hushed voice said, "I shouldn't even be calling."

"Wha—dad?"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's arms to sit up and he heard Blaine wake up. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"Listen, Kurt, just listen. You were right. You and Sam and Blaine you were all right. Something is going on. We were trying to find a cure, fix it somehow, but it's out. It can't be contained and it's mutating."

It was hard to understand what his dad was saying while he was so groggy. He nudged Blaine and somehow managed to get the phone on speaker.

"They'll announce it tomorrow," his dad said, "you'll know everything then, but I want you prepared. Buy water, food, toilet paper. Anything you'll need just in case – use your emergency card, it doesn't matter. Tell your friends too. If it can't be stopped here, things are going to get bad."

"Dad?"

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, and then he looked at Kurt, "what's going on?"

His dad didn't speak for a moment.

"Sorry, had to make sure they don't know I'm calling. Boys, take care of each other. I love you, both of you. Don't – if things get bad here, I don't – I don't want you coming to look for me. Promise me, that. Kurt, promise."

His voice was shaky when he answered. "I promise," he whispered.

"You too, Blaine."

"Sir, I—"

"Blaine, please."

"I promise."

There were some loud sounds from his dad's side of the conversation and then a rustling.

"I have to go," Burt said, "I'll be okay. There are measures being put in place. I have to go. I love you."

"Love you, dad," Kurt mumbled, but it was to a dial tone.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt dropped the phone, uncaring of where it landed. He turned to Blaine. "I think my dad is saying Sam was right, or partially right I still don't believe in zombies. Something's happening."

Blaine reached for him and Kurt fell into his chest.

"It'll be alright. They'll stop it, whatever it is."

"And if they don't?"

"Then, we fight or we hide and survive. We figure something out. The point is I'll always be with you at your side and nothing can get us as long as that's true. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered.

They lay in silence for a while and Kurt tried not to imagine every possible horrible scenario of what might be going on. His dad hadn't been very open in detail about what was going on, just that it was getting out of hand to the point where it couldn't be hidden anymore. He was tempted to buy a ticket on the next plane to Ohio and ignore his dad's warnings, but the promise he'd made in the end made him stop.

"Tomorrow we have to stock up," Blaine whispered, "like your dad said. We'll tell the rest and get prepared."

Kurt nodded. He hoped his dad was right and there was no need to be prepared for anything. Maybe his dad was just being extra cautious.

* * *

Kurt didn't hear from his dad the next day. He and Blaine skipped school and dragged Sam and Santana with them in Blaine's car to New Jersey and a Costco. There they managed to buy everything they might need in bulk and also explain why they were doing so to Santana and Sam.

When they got back in the city, it was time to tell Rachel and Artie and a few other friends. They phoned Mercedes, Tina, and Mike and explained the situation. Rachel called Quinn and Puck. Sam called Mr. Shuester. It was hard to sell the necessity for them to be prepared for anything, but they tried.

Just like Kurt's dad had predicted there was an announcement that night. Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Rachel, Artie, Dani, and even Elliot were in the loft glued to the T.V. while some government representative spoke.

"We are in a state of emergency," the man said, "one that I never expected to deal with. It is not one crisis that anyone could have expected. A deadly virus has escaped into the air. We are working to contain it and eradicate it, and have been doing so since it's discovery. It is sad to say that this virus could have come from Coutt's labs. It is unclear if this was something created or a combination that came out of the explosion. So far, there have been multiple deaths related to the virus but the number of infected is not known. These cases have been isolated to Ohio."

He paused, as if readying himself for the next thing he would have to say and after what felt like a few long minutes, he continued, "As of now Ohio has become quarantined. No one will come in or out until we are sure that the threat is eliminated."

Rachel gasped. "Oh, god," she said, "it's bad then."

Kurt could remember his dad's worried voice from last night. He'd known this was coming.

Reporters had begun asking questions. Kurt only half listened. A few were about technicalities. Others questioned if it was possible for the virus to have already gotten out of Ohio.

The last question was the one Kurt really listened to.

"So, what are the symptoms? How can you tell when someone has it?"

"This virus is not like a flu," the representative said, "we don't know how it begins yet, but we know it affects the brain. We think it drives people insane. They become cannibals."

No one said anything for a while, and then they all looked at Sam.

"It is zombies, isn't it?" He asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone liked this one. It's a lot of introduction stuff...but once the zombies come in I'm sure that things will just get awesome and I'm super excited to work on that.

Please review.

You can find me on tumblr, btw, and I'll probably end up posting previews or how things are going for the fic there. my name on there is: emquin.

Thank you.


	2. It Spread in Three Months

**SUMMARY: **It all began in Ohio, a few scientific discoveries and a disaster later and the world as Kurt Hummel knew it was gone and taken over by zombies.

**Author's Note: **

I just finished catching up on The Walking Dead just as glee came back and so this the result. I don't know how long it will be...or even how often I will update, but this is my klaine zombie AU.

And I've finally gotten around to chapter two which covers the months following chapter one...enjoy...

Also, this is unbeta'd.

**INFECTED**

**Chapter Two**

IT SPREAD IN THREE MONTHS

Nothing fell into chaos all at once. In fact, Blaine and Kurt had conversations with their parents every night for the following two months after Ohio was shut off from the rest of country. Still, though, they couldn't help but worry. Everyone worried and no one had any real news.

"It's like we've been holding our breaths waiting for something horrible," Kurt said one morning over breakfast, "and we still don't even know what to expect."

About half the country expected zombies. The other half thought it was something else entirely. No one had any answers.

Then, one morning, everything changed. Someone in Kentucky died and it was suspiciously like the deaths reported in Ohio. After that things began to change slowly and suddenly Ohio was not the only state closed off, and yet it continued to spread. Everyone was wary of strangers. Curfews began to be put in place, and a month later, Blaine saw an actual tank drive right past their street. That was the day everyone was told to stay home.

"We should all be together," Rachel said over the phone, "Sam and I will come to the loft. We'll stop and get Artie."

Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded, but continued to stare at his own phone, watching his call go to voicemail time and time again.

"He's not answering, Blaine, my dad isn't answering."

Blaine bit down on his lower lip. "Do you want us to pick you guys up? Might be easier."

"No, no, we'll be fine. We'll see you soon."

After Rachel hung up, Blaine moved closer to Kurt. "Kurt, he said he might be unreachable."

Kurt shook his head. "But what if something happened to him? I know we said we wouldn't go looking for him, but I can't imagine not knowing if he's okay."

Blaine kissed the side of his face, "honey, he'll call soon."

His phone began to ring and he turned away from Kurt. "It's Santana," he said.

"I'm bringing Dani and Elliot, we're leaving the diner now, do you guys want us to pick anything up?"

They had made three more Costco runs since the first one. Their loft was well stocked, and Blaine hadn't told Kurt yet, but he and Sam had purchased a gun. It was hidden under a loose floorboard.

"No, you've seen this place."

Kurt's phone rang, then, and from the way Kurt jumped and pressed it to his ear, Blaine was sure he knew who it was.

"Dad," he breathed and Blaine sighed.

"Are you alright? What's happening?"

Blaine followed Kurt with his eyes. Most of the worry that had been on his shoulders fell away and Kurt stood a little looser. He walked back to where Blaine was and sat down.

"We're home, dad," Kurt said, "we have supplies and we're ready to hold in here, but you haven't told us what we're trying to get away from."

Kurt pulled the phone away and put it on speaker.

"Hi, Burt," Blaine managed.

"Hey, Blaine," Burt said, "I hope you're taking care of our boy."

Blaine smiled. "Of course I am."

He reached over for Kurt's hand. Kurt's hands were so familiar to him, that he didn't get nervous when holding them anymore, but he was still in awe of how well they fit with his.

"So, dad, what's going on?"

"We were too late," Burt said, "way too late. Some people think it may have been out even before the explosion. The virus was airborne, easily spread from one person to another and not easily detected because it's a cure – a mutated form of those two cures. The dead are reanimated."

Blaine didn't understand what it meant. Sure, the dead coming back to life immediately meant zombies and he'd read enough books and watched enough movies all under the influence of Sam to understand that, but past that none of it actually made sense. If it animated the dead, then why weren't dead people rising and walking around already and for that matter, how would they have gotten infected?

Kurt must have been having the same thought, "how does that work? Is mom back?"

"No, no," Burt was quick to say, "it only works on those already infected. Kurt, I know I'm infected. It's not for sure, but hell, I must be and boys, you might be as well by now. When I die, I will come back as one of them, but I will have lost my humanity."

For the first few hours after everyone arrived at the loft, they were all nervously trying not to bring up the topic of the virus and the zombies. Blaine sat at their kitchen table watching Kurt bake, and staring at his phone, wondering if Cooper or his parents would return his calls. The last he'd heard from Cooper he was laughing about the matter and more worried about getting a role on a pilot for a new show. His phone calls hadn't been answered since. His parents had been calling every day with updates.

Blaine knew his dad had tried to get them out of Ohio but failed. So, instead they had gone along with the government and CDC officials and his mother had been very clear on how little they were saying. Blaine could only assume they were still alright, but he just wasn't sure.

Kurt pulled the chair next to him back and sank into it. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Well," Blaine said, "if we go by any zombie movie I've seen, then we can stay here as long as we have to. We have supplies and even if we are infected as long as none of us die, then everything will be fine."

Kurt nodded along, "until they come into the building," Kurt said.

"Well, yeah, but they move slow right and it shouldn't be hard to get rid of them."

"Not according to Sam's movies," Kurt said and got up again.

He checked on whatever he was baking and then leaned back on the oven. Blaine regarded him. It was hard to not just walk over and take Kurt in his arms and promise that everything would be okay. The thing was they didn't know if it was. If somehow the government couldn't stop the virus from spreading then who knew what would happen.

"Well, then," Blaine said, "let's make a pact. If I die and if I come back like one of them, then I'm trusting you to kill me. And, I, I'll kill you."

It would have sounded weird without the context of the impending zombie apocalypse. Blaine waited for Kurt to answer. He didn't expect for Kurt to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Honey," Kurt said, "I don't think you could do it. I don't think I could do it."

It was one thing to say it, that was for sure, but another entirely to actually do it. Looking at Kurt's face still alight with amusement, he knew that there was no way he could kill Kurt, even zombie Kurt.

"You're right," Blaine said and he frowned, "I guess we're doomed to die by being eaten. Do you think I'd taste alright?"

Kurt rounded the table and his arms settled around Blaine's shoulders and he leaned his head against Blaine's. "I for one think you're delicious. Promise me something else, and this one you must keep, don't turn into a zombie."

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's. "I'll promise to try my very best to stay human if you do as well."

Kurt let out a half giggle-chortle. "Well I am good with the sais."

"Really good," Blaine whispered.

Blaine couldn't believe he had forgotten the sais swords that Kurt had learned to use for his audition for West Side Story. He had continued to practice them after the choreographed number and had gotten quite good at twirling them without causing himself or others harm.

Somehow in the following weeks everything went to chaos. For a little while the news continued to report things, but then even that stopped. An emergency radio urged people to stay home, but it didn't seem like everyone was listening. It wasn't just New York but the whole country. Then after almost two months things got even worse.

For a while, they didn't see or hear any of it, until one night loud sounds coming from the streets outside startled Blaine awake and with him Kurt. They cautiously went to the window.

There was a crowd outside. People were yelling and screaming and fully dressed military stood with guns trying to get them to stay back.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think anyone was forewarned enough. No one can really leave anywhere. Some probably didn't think it would be this long. Hell, our supplies have dwindled from what we first had."

It was the truth. They had bought a lot, but with seven mouths to feed it was all disappearing fast. Others couldn't have been as prepared.

"Well they should do something about it," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "Even if people were allowed to go to their local stores, it's not like we're getting stuff in. State borders are closed up."

It was that night that Blaine really and truly came to accept that they weren't in a situation that could be resolved easily. Everything, and that meant absolutely everything, was at a standstill. There had been no word from Washington since right before the beginning, and these days even Kurt's dad had little to tell them because even he didn't know.

"It's a dog eat dog world out there right now, boys, and things are only getting worse," Burt had said the last time he called.

Blaine didn't even want to think about the rest of the world. Surely it hadn't spread outside of the U.S.? No one could know for sure.

"Will we be okay?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "I hope so."

The yelling outside continued and Blaine turned away. He didn't really care much for violence.

They were all going stir crazy. Santana tried to appease that by having sex with Dani all the time. Everyone knew it was happening, but no one said anything because at least the girls had the decency to keep it quiet. Rachel spent most of her time watching old musicals and memorizing songs and monologues that she would then try to act out with whoever she found willing. It was usually either Elliot or Sam.

Elliot for his part spent a lot of time reading and cleaning after all of them. Kurt had tried to stop him, but he insisted on the basis that they took him in when they didn't have to.

Sam and Artie played a lot of video games when they weren't theorizing on how things might get fixed or if they weren't trying to contact their other friends stuck in other states. Blaine joined them on occasion, but for the most part he stayed by Kurt's side. They finished books together, cuddled, and spent hours watching old television shows. Neither felt as comfortable as Santana and Dani did, to just slip into their bedroom and have a romp in the sheets in the middle of the afternoon or morning, though they had their moments when they were sure everyone else was asleep.

It was hard to keep busy, and Blaine never quite got used to just lounging around and not having anywhere to be or anything to do. For the first few weeks he'd taken to wandering up to the building's roof and looking out at the empty streets and wondering if one day it would turn into something like out of a movie with the dead wondering the streets, shuffling in groups or alone and grunting. Now that the streets were no longer empty and instead seemed more dangerous than ever, Blaine had stopped going up there.

As more time went on, it was easier to get used to not having to do anything, except that they were all waiting for something to happen.

Then, it did.

The phone rang about halfway through the afternoon. It was Burt.

"Hi dad," Kurt said and then a few seconds later, "I'll put you on speaker, hold on."

It took Kurt a moment to fix the volume on his phone, and then Burt's voice came through.

"Hey, guys," he said, "I have some news. They're telling everyone to head to the big cities, easier to keep people protected and easier to keep people fed. They should be announcing it soon on the emergency radio. The National Guard won't be so spread out this way either. Supplies are being gathered. New York City is sure to be one of them. I don't want you to leave the apartment unless you have to, but help is coming."

"What about you, dad?" Kurt asked.

Blaine reached over to grab his free hand.

"I'm alright, Kurt. I'm still in Columbus with Carole but we might be relocated soon. Ohio is a mess. I know I don't speak of it, but they're dangerous. We've heard from a few people, but a lot of towns have been taken over. I don't mean to scare you, but it's worse than we thought."

Anytime that Burt called, everyone sat around to hear what he had to say. He was their source of news from Ohio and about everything else. All government officials were in the know and Blaine was glad to have a source of news even if every time Burt called for than to check up on them, he always had worse news. Things were just getting worse and worse.

Just as Burt had said, shelters began to be set up all over the city and people began to pour in after they were asked to move into the big cities. Their group stayed in their loft. They didn't need to be in the shelters and they still had plenty of supplies.

It had been a bit of an argument between Sam, Elliott, Rachel, and Kurt when the shelters began appearing. Elliott and Sam wanted to go and get them more supplies, but Rachel and Kurt were adamant that no one leave.

"We aren't sure if any of us have it," Rachel hissed, "if it's a virus we don't know if we have it but someone else might."

So, they didn't go, but even Blaine was a bit torn about it. They had a lot of supplies sure, but if things kept getting worse then he was sure that they would finish them off and by then who knew if the shelters or the offers of shelter and food would still be there.

The riots came to a stop as soon as the shelters began to run, it seemed that as long as they were being taken care of people were calm. It seemed for a couple of weeks like things would begin to be normal again. According to Burt labs had been set up for research in Washington but nothing had come of it yet. The fact that there was organization taking place made Blaine hopeful that an answer would come from the labs and that society wouldn't really break down into chaos.

Weeks after the shelters were up and running, Sam finally got through to Rachel that at least one of them had to head out and get them a few more supplies. So, Rachel went to Kurt and Sam and Elliot both took empty backpacks and left the loft. Blaine had mentioned wanting to go with them but a look from Kurt had stopped him from pressing the subject.

For the moment things looked like they might turn around, but a cure had yet to be found and as long as there wasn't one they had to be cautious.

"Come on," Kurt said, "I don't want to think about them out there."

They went to Kurt's room and Kurt pulled Blaine towards the bed and after he'd laid down, Kurt placed his head on his chest. Before either could fall asleep or even begin a conversation, Rachel was yelling their names.

"Come out quick! Kurt! Blaine! Oh my god, oh my god…"

They rushed out. Rachel and Santana were pressed against the window looking out at the street and Dani was pacing behind them, taking peaks outside from time to time and then glancing at the door.

"What's happening?" Kurt asked.

"It's Sam and Elliot," Rachel said, "they're outside."

Blaine leaned over Santana to peer out.

They were outside and behind them came a crowd of zombies.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone liked this one. And now the exciting bits will come into next chapter with actual zombies appearing. I'm excited.

Please review.

You can find me on tumblr, btw, and I'll probably end up posting previews or how things are going for the fic there. my name on there is: emquin.

Thank you.


	3. A Crowd of Zombies

**SUMMARY: **It all began in Ohio, a few scientific discoveries and a disaster later and the world as Kurt Hummel knew it was gone and taken over by zombies.

**Author's Note: **

I just finished catching up on The Walking Dead just as glee came back and so this the result. I don't know how long it will be...or even how often I will update, but this is my klaine zombie AU.

I enjoyed writing this bit way too much. hope you all like it.

Also, this is unbeta'd.

* * *

**INFECTED**

**Chapter Three**

A CROWD OF ZOMBIES

Sam thought it was a little too quiet for middle of the afternoon, but he figured everyone might still be at the shelters themselves or home so he didn't mind walking and Elliot was good company at any rate.

"It's nice to be outside for once," Elliot said, "after being cooped up in there. I miss my apartment."

"Me too," Sam said, "although it's nice being around everyone again."

They kept walking. They could see the nearest shelter tent which had been set up on the street just down from the loft. That was the reason Rachel had relented in the end – the fact that it was near.

"Wait," Elliot said and Sam came to a stop.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Something's wrong."

The shelter tent was empty. There was no one on the street or within and there should have been. Only one thing could explain that: zombies.

"Do you think—"

"Uh…yeah," Sam muttered, "should we check it out? Do you think it's safe?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, man, let's head back." Sam had never seen Elliot look as scared as he looked in that moment.

Usually Elliot was all smiles and dramatics and this Elliot with wide eyes and a concerned frown was the opposite of that. He looked ready to bolt and Sam knew that he would be right on his tracks even though a small part of him – the part that had been happy to play superheroes with Blaine back in high school – wanted to keep going and see what had been left behind at the shelter tents.

"Or maybe not," Elliot said and when Sam looked at him, it was to find shock and horror written over his face.

When he turned, he knew why, behind them were zombies. About half wore uniforms that must have belonged to the people working at the shelter. Others wore civilian clothing. They walked slowly, dragging their bodies. Some limped, and one or two were even crawling. It was their faces that made them look menacing. They were really and truly dead, breaking down and rotting all while still walking around.

"Come on," Elliot said, "we have to get back to the loft."

"How?" Sam asked.

The zombies were practically at the entrance of the loft, but walking towards Sam and Elliot.

* * *

Kurt acted before any of the others. Instead of standing by the window or trying to make some sort of decision like Dani was doing, he ran back towards the bedroom and pulled the trunk he'd stashed under his bed. In it were a few random items that he knew would come in handy in that moment. Wrapped in fabric were his sais swords. He pulled them out and didn't even spare a second to panic before he was out of his corner of the room. He was out where Santana had thrown the window open. She and Rachel were yelling for the boys to run, but Kurt didn't think they could have heard them.

Blaine was on the floor, and Dani was helping him move something, but Kurt didn't think he had the time to wait and find out what they were doing. There were zombies outside and Sam and Elliot were out there with them.

"Kurt! Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt threw open the door and he glanced back before it closed behind him, "I'm getting those idiots back inside."

"No, Kurt! Kurt, you can't go out there—"

Kurt ignored Blaine's voice and he kept running, taking the stairs. His hands shook and his whole body thrummed with worry and nerves, but he had to go out there. He wouldn't watch his friends get eaten because they were too stupid to notice that a hoard of zombies were walking in their direction. It had been such a bad idea to let Rachel plead for their case.

"Kurt!"

"Damn it, Blaine," Kurt murmured. "Get back inside, Blaine!"

Blaine came running behind him and Dani was after him.

"What are you going to do? Kurt, there's too many, we don't have weapons, Sam and Elliot will have to outrun them or hide. I wanted to come after them too, but it's too dangerous," Dani said, "please, both of you."

Kurt shook his head and continued down the stairs. "The two of you go up. I have my sais, I can defend myself."

"Well, I have a gun," Blaine said.

Kurt almost missed a step. "Since when? Do you even know how to shoot it?"

He turned to face Blaine at last. Blaine was indeed holding a gun. It was just a regular hand gun, Kurt couldn't have said much more about it than that it was black and that it didn't look like it belonged in Blaine's hands.

Blaine didn't answer, instead he walked past him down the stairs and Kurt could only follow.

"Sam bought it," he said when they reached the bottom, "he and I picked it up a while back, thought it might come in handy."

Their building had a small tiny area that could be called a foyer at the bottom of the stairs. There were two doors, one to outside and the other to the ground floor apartment where the owner of the building lived.

Kurt went directly to the door that led outside, but he only pushed it open enough to peak out.

"Wait," Blaine said and grabbed his elbow with his free hand, "just in case." Then, he pulled Kurt against him and kissed him.

Kurt kissed back, letting himself take in kissing Blaine for a moment before he pulled back, "that's not goodbye," he mumbled and then pushed the door open a bit more.

He could see the zombies. They weren't quite in front of the door because none of them were on the sidewalk, but a few feet in front of them on the streets were about four of them and behind them came more and they were all walking in the direction Sam and Elliot had gone. This could have been easily avoided had the boys looked around before just heading in a direction. He cursed Rachel for her soft spot for Sam. They were going to have words about this after everything was through, Kurt would make sure of it.

"What do we do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt wasn't sure. He hadn't been thinking. His mind had processed simply that Sam and Elliot had no weapons and that they had to be brought back inside.

"Do you see them?"

"Maybe if we step out," Kurt said and he bit down on his lip.

He pushed the door a little more until it was open enough to let him slip out. None of the zombies paid him any mind. So, they couldn't smell them or see them, probably. That was good. Maybe if they just waited them out nothing would happen and if they did come close then they had the gun and the swords. He could only hope that Sam and Elliot would be smarter than to try and take them on.

Kurt shuffled forward and Blaine followed. He couldn't see them, but they couldn't have gotten too far. He stepped a little further out and there, they were about a block away, standing at the corner of the street looking at the crowd of zombies and doing nothing to get away or hide. In fact, they seemed to be in deep discussion.

"Idiots," Kurt murmured, "look at them."

"What do you expect them to do?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," Kurt mumbled, "hide or run or get away."

In the moment that they had been looking towards Sam and Elliot neither Kurt or Blaine had been paying attention to the zombies, if they had they would have seen one of them stumbling towards them.

So, it wasn't until Kurt heard a gurgle and a moan that he turned.

The zombie was about his height, wearing a lab coat that at one point must have been white. Now, it was stained brown and down one side – a blood stain – and covered in dirt and other stains. His head hung towards the left, and his arm hung limp. One of his legs appeared broken, dragged behind him as he stumbled on his good one.

A part of his mouth and cheek was missing, showing bone and his teeth with looked a mixture of browns and blacks. It was his eyes though that scared and disgusted Kurt the most because they were completely covered in white.

One of his hands came at Kurt, fingers creaking as they tried to grasp. Behind Kurt, Blaine raised his gun, but Kurt scrambled backwards, pushing Blaine. The zombie kept coming.

Kurt had known from the moment he saw them that it would come to this. He twirled his sais in his hands so they pointed up and using as much strength as he could he plunged one into the zombie's chest and the other right through his chin into his head.

Slashing things like pillows – which had been on accident the first time he used the sais – was one thing, but it could never compare to having the swords in his hands go through actual flesh.

The pointy edges breaking through a muscle and flesh of an actual person required real strength, because it wasn't like cutting anything else, and after it was done, they were stuck in the zombie.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered behind him.

Kurt couldn't pay Blaine any attention. His hands were covered in blood because of course they still bled, and for some reason he couldn't let go of his sais even though his hands shook.

"Let go," Blaine whispered, "let them go."

The body dropped and there were others coming towards them, somehow knowing that he and Blaine were standing in that corner. It was that, which made him move, kneeling next to the body on the ground, Kurt used all his strength to pull out his swords.

The next one was easy. Kurt didn't even think about it before he was stabbing the girl through the eye. He cringed afterwards, hating the sight of the bodies. He didn't have much more time to think before he had to kill one more.

Afterwards, Blaine grabbed his bloody hand and Kurt dropped the sais. He refused to cry, but he couldn't look at Blaine.

* * *

"I didn't bring the gun," Sam muttered, "why didn't I bring the gun."

"What gun?"

Sam had forgotten it was supposed to be a secret, not that it mattered anymore.

"I thought it might be a good idea. I took Blaine out to get one before things got crazy. Figures I left it behind."

The zombies were approaching quick, but there was a danger in running from them as well as staying behind. They couldn't know what else they might find while trying to get around the block so they could make it back to the loft, and running might actually alert the ones headed their way to their presence. It was one thing to know how zombies reacted in movies, than to know what it would be like in real life.

"What we need is a distraction," Elliot said. He ran one hand through his hair, "a noise or something to attract them elsewhere."

Sam nodded. "Yes, so we can get back to the loft. But what?"

"Wait," Elliot said, "what's – is that Kurt?"

It was Kurt, and right behind him was Blaine and Kurt was plunging what looked like a sword into one of the zombie's head.

"Yes," Sam said.

"I didn't know Kurt had swords," Elliot said, "damn useful though. Okay, what are we going to do?"

If Kurt could kill zombies – granted he had swords – then they couldn't be too hard to keep at bay. He took off his backpack.

"We just have to make it over there. We walk slowly and try not to make too much noise. As long as they don't bite us we're good, so we can swing our backpacks at them or something. They're not very strong."

Elliot nodded. He took a look around but there wasn't anything dropped around them that could help. He followed Sam's example and took of his own backpack.

They started walking slowly, sure to not make any noise. Right outside the loft, Kurt had killed two more. He and Blaine were looking around but no other zombies approached them.

Most of the zombies were focused on walking forward, so Sam and Elliot walked a few feet without being bothered, but then one of the zombies fell onto the sidewalk. Sam and Elliot came to a stop. If they had had anything to kill him with, walking around him would have been easy. As it was, the zombie had lifted his arms and was trying to reach out as if he was trying to find something to pull himself up by.

He seemed to snarl, making guttural sounds that came out like grunts. His feet kicked out, and he tried to roll over.

Another tripped over the moving feet and he continued on, crawling.

Once, back before all of this had become reality, Sam had been sure that he would be able to handle a zombie apocalypse. He would be the guy that had a gun or some other weapon and knew just how to kill them, he couldn't believe that he'd forgotten to grab something – anything to fend them off with.

"What do we do?" Elliot asked.

The zombie was spread out over the sidewalk, there was no way around him unless they walked out onto the street and all the others were on the street and bound to notice them, then. They could risk stepping over him, but what if he grabbed them and made enough noise for the others to descend?

* * *

"Okay, look," Blaine said, "they're coming this way."

Kurt looked up and sure enough Sam and Elliot were making their way towards them. They walked close to the wall and didn't seem to be attracting any attention.

"Sorry I got your hand covered in blood," Kurt mumbled. He knelt down to wipe his hands on the lab coat of the first zombie he'd killed and grabbed the dropped sais.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine muttered. He grabbed the gun back from his pocket.

"Oh, put that away," Kurt said, "I'm not letting you use it, not unless we have to. It's too much noise and I think they can hear."

They watched Sam and Elliot, and Kurt occasionally turned to make sure no other zombies were coming upon them unexpectedly. One of them for a moment looked like he was headed towards them, but instead he bumped into a pole and kept trying to walk against it.

These were the imitations of humans, unable to think or talk, or even really see. Harmless they were not.

When the zombie fell in Sam and Elliot's way, Kurt groaned, and a moment later he was knocked into by one of the zombies. He snarled and grabbed at Kurt with surprising strength and Kurt was pushed into the wall.

It was a reminder of all those times that someone had pushed him into lockers at McKinley. Almost an exact replica of the jocks that just made a face at him and called him names as they walked away. Kurt tried to scramble free, but the zombie just kept pushing in and drool was coming out of his mouth, going down his chin as he kept trying to get his face close to Kurt's.

Blaine shoved him off Kurt, and the zombie fell against another and the two of them turned towards them.

Kurt extended one of his swords at Blaine.

"Can you handle it?"

"I can try."

Kurt took the initiative. Instead of waiting, he stepped forward. Blaine stayed put behind him, and Kurt waited a moment, trying to access how he could stab the one that had come at him.

He went to his side, moving quick, and aimed for his ear. He missed, when he zombie turned, but the sais slashed a cut across the zombie's cheek and one of his hands tried to grab onto Kurt, fingers only slipping on his shirt at his side as Kurt dropped the sais onto his other hand. He stabbed at the neck and the zombie didn't even seem to feel it, but the hand that had grabbed his arm let go, leaving only a scratch behind.

Blaine was having better luck. His had tripped face first and Blaine just had to come behind him and stab at his head.

Kurt was holding onto his sword, but it was harder to get it out of the zombie while it was still moving and trying to get at him, but then he did it and it and at the same time got the sword into the head. As the zombie fell back, Kurt pulled out his sword. He stepped back leaned into the building. They had moved away from the loft's entrance, but most of the zombies had already passed them by.

"Come on," Blaine said.

He looked shaken, but his voice was urging. Sam and Elliot weren't too far. Kurt nodded and he moved over the corpses.

As long as the rest of the zombie crowd didn't notice Sam and Elliot, then they could get over there, kill the one on the ground and they could all walk back in one piece. Of course, things never turned out the way they wanted them to.

* * *

"We can walk over him," Sam said, "come on, just stay away from his hands."

Sam wasn't sure if his plan would work, but he wanted it to and he needed for it to work because the only other option was waiting until all the other zombies were gone and they were ambling around and two had already come too close to them before walking away.

"I'll even go first," Sam said when he saw that Elliot didn't look like he would be ready to try and step over the zombie.

Sam took a deep breath and he waited until the hands were reaching towards the side to lift his leg over. He set it down on the other side, not breathing as he lifted the other, but the zombie must have realized that there was someone over him, because his hands reached for Sam's legs and he pulled himself up all while pulling Sam down.

It all felt like it was going in slow motion. His back hit the concrete and then the added weight of the zombie was on him.

Elliot kicked at the zombie, trying to get him off, and Sam tried to scramble away, but it seemed that he was holding on hard, and it was only being kicked and Sam's jolting that kept him from getting his mouth near enough to bite him.

"Ah, come on!" Sam shouted.

Elliot kicked the zombie straight on the face, but nothing made him let go. Sam scrambled backwards, but it only served to move him and the zombie.

When he looked back up, one of the stragglers was stumbling in their directions.

"Elliot," he mumbled, "look out."

Elliot was grabbed by the shoulders, but he shook off the zombie, and afterwards he turned and he pushed him back hard. He fell to the ground, but was scrambling to get back up.

Sam pushed the zombie away by the forehead, keeping his mouth away from his stomach, but no amount of kicking out his legs could knock off his hold.

Elliot for his part was trying to keep the other zombie down by keeping a foot on his neck. Had they had some form of weapon they might have been able to get away, but there was nothing.

Sam could hear Kurt and Blaine coming they way, and when he tried to look they weren't too far.

"Argh!"

Elliot fell away from the zombie he'd been holding down when another wrapped arms around his torso. He tried to wrestle out of the hold, but the other one had stood and was approaching from the front.

Sam gasped in horror. Elliot was going to be bitten. He was going to die.

The zombie's mouth was coming down on Elliot's shoulder.

The sound of a shot rang out through the silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone liked this one. please review.

You can find me on tumblr, btw, and I'll probably end up posting previews or how things are going for the fic there. my name on there is: emquin.

Thank you.


	4. The Aftermath

**SUMMARY: **It all began in Ohio, a few scientific discoveries and a disaster later and the world as Kurt Hummel knew it was gone and taken over by zombies.

**Author's Note: **

I just finished catching up on The Walking Dead just as glee came back and so this the result. I don't know how long it will be...or even how often I will update, but this is my klaine zombie AU.

I enjoyed writing this bit way too much. hope you all like it.

Also, this is unbeta'd.

* * *

**INFECTED**

**Chapter Four**

THE AFTERMATH

Elliott didn't see his life flash before his eyes when he thought the zombie was going to bite him. He was trying to buck him off, but it had a strong hold for being dead. He didn't understand how they had been so stupid. Leaving the apartment without any kind of weapon, then sticking around after they finally saw them coming for them, and hell even letting Sam tell him they could step over the one that fell in their path. Now, he was going to die and he would turn into one of them.

Then, the zombie slumped on his back and one shake and Elliott had him off his back. It was only afterwards that he realized someone had shot the thing right through the head.

Sam had mentioned a gun and it was probable that Kurt and Blaine had it, but there was no way either of them had that kind of aim.

He didn't have time to think about it. The other one was trying to grab at him again. Elliott kicked him down and pressed his heel on its throat. Behind him, he could hear Sam still struggling, but then he heard a grunt and when he turned, the zombie was on top of Sam and Kurt was pulling one of his swords from its skull.

"Little help over here, Kurt," he called.

It was strange and not a little surprising to see Kurt – dainty, can't even handle getting a ketchup stain on his clothes Kurt – actually stabbing zombies and covered in blood and what looked like a little bit of guts.

He walked towards Elliott and knelt, stabbing it right through the forehead. He pulled the sword back out in a fluid motion.

Some of the zombies were returning, attracted to the sound of the shot, and when Elliott stepped back from the dead body, he had to ask.

"Did you shoot that one?"

"No," Kurt said, "we have a gun but no."

"Then who?"

"There's no time for that," Blaine pointed out, "we should get back inside before they start coming for us again."

Elliott was more than ready to get back inside the loft, so he followed Blaine quickly and they all made it inside. Once the door had been locked, they all seemed to relax and realize what they had just been through.

Kurt had collapsed against Blaine, and his swords dirty with drying blood had been dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Sam sank to the floor. His face was streaked with blood, and his clothes covered in dirt but more than anything he looked lost.

"Sweetheart, we should head back up. We'll take a shower and—"

Elliott watched Blaine as he held Kurt up and he wasn't fully surprised to see Kurt just shut down. He'd probably killed more of the zombies than any of them. He certainly looked dirty enough. His hands were still stained red and specks of it had gotten all over his face, neck, and arms. His clothes were ruined and not even Kurt's magical stain removing abilities would salvage them. Elliott had to hope that at least his sanity would be salvaged.

"Come on, Sam," Elliott motioned for him to get up, "let's put something against these doors and then go back up again."

The loft was not really an apartment building, but the guy that owned it rented the three floors it was made up of without a concern to what the space would be used for. The one floor had been empty long before the zombie thing began and the occupants of the other had left sometime before the barricades in the city were set up. It wouldn't bother anyone if they put something against the doors.

Before they started up the stairs he picked up Kurt's swords and then they walked up the stairs. Noise greeted them as they reached the open door, followed by Rachel, then Dani, and finally Santana throwing themselves at both of them in turn.

Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be seen, but Artie had finally made an appearance.

"A man takes a nap and wakes up to half his friends out on the street with zombies," he said, "I'm glad you're all alright."

"We were trying to see," Rachel said, "but we couldn't spot any of you. We heard that shot though and – we were so scared."

"Did you see who shot?" Elliott asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"I thought it was Blaine," Dani said, "he had that gun."

It was sitting on the kitchen table. Elliott decided it was the perfect place to put the swords too.

"Well he didn't use it," Sam said, "whoever did, they saved Elliott's life."

Sam walked past them to the kitchen sink and he began to splash water on his face and the red streaks began to disappear.

Elliott didn't think he looked as bad as the others, but a shower would definitely be welcome after the ordeal they'd gone through. He walked to the window and stuck his head out to look below. There were still a lot out there and just as predicted the gunshot had brought them all back. There wouldn't be leaving the building for a while not that any of them would want to.

* * *

Outside across the street, a thin blond woman pulled back curtains. She sighed and pressed her head against the cool glass.

"We're not getting over there," she said, "not until morning if they leave."

"Well, we're closer than when we started, Quinn, what's a few more days."

She sighed. A few more days might mean a surprise attack or getting so hungry or thirsty that they would have to brave the throng. She looked over at Mike who had calmly sat down against a wall. Beside him was Tina and as was expected she was crying. It was all she did and it was driving Quinn up a wall.

When everything began Quinn had found herself holed up at Yale in her dorm. She heard from Rachel and from Kurt and from her mother. Once from Puck who was checking on her. He didn't say much, but she knew he was out there trying to do his job and help. Everyone involved in the military or government was.

Then, they started appearing across campus and that was when things got difficult. Someone said a girl with diabetes died because she couldn't get her medication. She bit her roommate and like a chain reaction the rest of their building was taken over and it began spreading. Quinn, her roommate, and her roommate's boyfriend made a run for it getting out on sheer luck by stealing a car.

A week later they were in an abandoned house trying to get through it. That's when her phone rang and using the last of her battery she managed to talk to Tina.

She had left Rhode Island and Brown because things were horrible and she was hoping Quinn was still at Yale. Quinn directed her to where she was and somehow when she turned up it was with Mike in tow.

They heard the announcements about getting to the big cities and Tina spoke to Rachel who said she, Kurt, Santana, and Blaine were all still alright and that New York didn't look like it had gotten overrun yet. Maybe there was extra protection there or something, but they were all at the loft.

"We should go there," Tina argued, "we'll be with our friends and maybe it's not as bad there."

Quinn hadn't thought it a good idea, but somehow – and Quinn suspected it to do with sexual favors – Tina convinced Mike that they had to go. So, they walked into town and they raided the police station, grabbing a few guns and amo. Quinn refused to go unless they all knew how to protect themselves and lucky for them, Brad, her roommate's boyfriend hunted in his spare time.

He taught them how to shoot and how to properly keep their guns, and then they were on their way, leaving Brad and the roommate behind.

They had plenty of practice shooting on their way there and a trip that would have taken only hours somehow took them days. They ran out of gas and had to walk until they could find another car, but it was hard and on top of that there were the walkers.

Getting into New York was hard, there was still some sort of guard up, but once they made it into the state it was far easier to get into the city. They were let in with open arms and pointed in the direction of shelter.

For the first night they stopped at one to rest and eat and then they continued on. There didn't seem to be many zombies in the city. It was the first time Quinn could admit that going with Mike and Tina was a good idea, and then they approached Bushwick.

They didn't see the zombies until they were upon them, and then almost missed Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and that guy from the band Kurt had formed. Quinn almost didn't pull out her gun in time to shoot him. They also almost didn't make it into the building across the street from the one they were supposed to be in.

"This is new," Quinn said pulling back from the window, "those are fresh zombies newly made."

Mike nodded and he got up, "that's why they're so strong."

They waited through the night, but the zombies didn't leave. Some scattered sure, but most of them just hung around.

"It's going to happen here," Tina muttered, "it's already starting."

Quinn knew she had a point. This was exactly how it happened everywhere. A handful turned and before anyone knew it there were more and more. People were caught unexpectedly, having a false sense of security.

* * *

Kurt wanted to sit down in the tub and just let the water roll down his body and wash off everything. He let Blaine keep him standing only because the water that was coming off his body was brown and red and their white tub had gotten dirtier and dirtier as the water rolled off of them.

The two of them hadn't spoken a word since Blaine helped Kurt out of his clothes and it gave Kurt time to think.

He thought about the people that must have filled the bodies of the zombies he killed, of how they had once had a life full of friends and family and hobbies and likes and dislikes. He thought about how hard it was to kill and yet how easy it had become when the prospect of not stabbing was becoming one of them.

Kurt had made a promise he intended to keep. He would not become one of them. He wouldn't let Blaine become one of them.

He leaned his head against Blaine's, nuzzling him. It had been easy. There had been a thrill there underneath all the disgust at the blood and gore of it all. It had disappeared the moment they were back inside and Kurt felt guilty to think about the adrenaline that had run through his body when he stabbed the first one once through the abdomen and then through the head, or how he'd been more than happy to rid them of the one on top of Sam or the one that Elliott was stepping on.

"It was hot," Blaine mumbled, "this is going to sound weird, but it was hot watching you. Scary and crazy and oh my god we almost died, but aside from that just hot. You and those swords. Fuck."

Kurt pulled back, regarding Blaine for a moment.

"You think I'm crazy," Blaine said at once, "that I thought – we don't have to talk about it again, I just—"

Kurt kissed him hard partly to shut him up and partly because there was nothing else he could do. He kissed away from his lips on his jaw, trailing them to his neck and Blaine groaned, throwing his head back.

"You, protecting me," Blaine said, "getting rid of them – fuck, you don't even know—"

Their lips met again and it was hard and messy and Kurt was pressing himself closer, letting his hard on speak for how turned on he was. Blaine groaned into his mouth and then he was kissing Kurt's neck and going lower and lower until he was kneeling in the tub, looking up at Kurt with that fake innocent smile that could have made Kurt cum right then and there, but he held out because soon Blaine was handling his cock and his lips were wrapping around the head.

"Oh, Blaine, please – please, sweetheart—"

Kurt had to lean against the wall as Blaine's mouth took more of him in and he groaned, one hand down in Blaine's hair urging him to take more and another pulling at their shower curtain.

Blaine made a chocking noise but he kept going until—

"Blaine – I'm – god, feels so, guh—"

He spilled into Blaine's mouth and Blaine just swallowed, cum dribbling down his chin.

Then, he was standing again and kissing Kurt, the taste of himself tangy and very present but not unwelcome. He was fisting his own cock, but Kurt took over, pulling just like Blaine liked and adding a little twist because that made Blaine gasp and make just the perfect little noises.

His face was buried in Kurt's neck and when he came all over Kurt's hand he just slumped further.

"Come on, let's wash this off and then cuddles."

"Hmm, kay," Blaine said, but he stayed pressed against Kurt, but Kurt didn't mind.

He swayed on the spot, patting Blaine's back.

"I love you so damn much. Wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

"Hmm, my ninja," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "Now we really have to get out of this shower."

He turned off the water and Blaine finally moved away, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around Kurt and then grabbed one for himself.

* * *

The crowd had diminished a little. Quinn looked at Mike. "What do you think?"

"We could probably make it over there," he said.

It was late, darker than Quinn would have liked, but more might turn up in the morning and she knew between her and Mike that they could get across the street, and Tina had been getting better at using her knife too.

"Okay," Quinn said.

"Wait," Tina said, "is it a good idea? What if they sneak up on us in the dark? You're not going to use your gun, are you?"

It was dangerous using a gun. Quinn had become a good shot, sure, but there was only so much amo left after their trip and on top of that the noise from a gunshot would be counterproductive.

"We have knives for a reason," Quinn pointed out, "now come on."

Tina didn't say anything. She followed after Quinn and Mike came out after them. Quinn pulled the knife she kept strapped to her leg and she saw Mike and Tina do the same.

The zombies didn't even pay them any mind at first. They were too busy pushing into walls, walking away from the area, or walking into each other. It took them a little while to realize that the three of them weren't like them, and that's when they came at them, growling and moaning.

Quinn wasn't as good with the knife, but the first one that came at her she managed to stab. It fell on her while she tried to pull out her knife. Mike had already gotten rid of a few more, using his dancing to dart around them as he went. Tina was more cautious, only killing when they came at her.

The others had noticed them, and they were stepping away from the door of the building and coming towards them and for a moment Quinn feared that there were too many. She stabbed left and right, having to hold onto her knife hard so as to not lose it. Mike and Tina were doing the same, and only once did she see Tina falter.

Quinn herself was tempted time and time again to just pull out her gun. She couldn't though, not if they planned to survive.

She tried to remind herself that they had been through much worse. They had managed that and they would manage this.

"We're not really moving forward!" Tina shouted, "they're pushing us back."

It was true. The zombies just kept coming and they hadn't moved forward much, instead they kept having to step back. Quinn bit down on her lip and pushed one away. It fell to the floor and she heard a crack of a bone breaking.

"We have to go around them," she shouted back.

There were less towards the sides and although that would change once Quinn, Tina, and Mike moved there it would make it easier to get farther across the street.

It was hard to get away from them, but they had a moment to just try and run. Quinn killed two as they began to go around them, and then they were turning their way, but they just kept going.

Tina tended to raise her arms up over her head while holding the knife and then she would just stab down on their heads, grunting as she did. She was doing just that as they neared the door. Mike kicked at one coming at her back and pulled at her arm. Quinn saw them get to the door.

She fought past a few more and just as she was stepping onto the sidewalk, one of them tackled her down.

"Ahhh! Get off!"

They were all coming at her. This might be the end.

Tina tackled the zombie on top of her, killing it in one swept move. Mike held the rest at bay.

"Thank you," Quinn breathed.

Tina just helped her up and while Mike kept killing, They made it back to the door just feet away.

Quinn tried to open it, pushing with all her weight but of course it was locked. This really might be the end for them.

* * *

"We should call your dad," Blaine said, "he'd want to know what's happening."

Kurt sighed and nodded. They had stayed in their room, cuddling in bed after their shower and luckily none of the others had bothered them probably because of Elliott who Kurt had heard mention to Rachel that they all could use some space.

Kurt didn't think he was ready to face the others. It felt strange knowing he'd killed to just fall into conversation with Rachel or Dani or even Artie. How could he act normal after everything that happened? How could any of them?

After all, neither Santana or Rachel had tried to even help them. They could have all died out there and those two had sat by a window looking at the zombies. Kurt couldn't exactly blame them. It was scary and they probably wouldn't have been much help anyway, but they had done nothing.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt lifted his head so he could look at him, "this changes everything doesn't it?" he asked, "it's not this possibility, it's not just knowing they're out there, but knowing. Knowing what it's like for them to chase you and grab at you and just the only thing you can do is kill them."

"Yeah," Blaine said, "but at least we know what we're facing and that we can protect ourselves."

Kurt let his head fall back down onto Blaine's shoulder. "I have to teach you how to use those swords better," Kurt mumbled, "and we need more weapons."

"Let's not talk about that just now. I just want to be happy that we're both here."

Kurt laughed, "or maybe about how hot you thought it was."

"You, sir, are hot in any instance, and when you're acting like a ferocious ninja with sword skills that's just a plus. Not to mention you liked it. You liked that rush."

"I did," Kurt admitted in a small voice, "it's weird but I did. I know I could do it again too."

Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek, "no one would judge you for it. They're not human anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone liked this one and the addition of a few more characters. Also Elliott didn't die! Please review.

You can find me on tumblr, btw, and I'll probably end up posting previews or how things are going for the fic there. my name on there is: emquin.

Thank you.


	5. Old Friends

**SUMMARY: **It all began in Ohio, a few scientific discoveries and a disaster later and the world as Kurt Hummel knew it was gone and taken over by zombies.

**Author's Note: **

I just finished catching up on The Walking Dead just as glee came back and so this the result. I don't know how long it will be...or even how often I will update, but this is my klaine zombie AU.

This update took a little longer than expected...probably because of school to be honest, but at any rate it's here. Enjoy.

Also, this is unbeta'd.

* * *

**INFECTED**

**Chapter Five**

OLD FRIENDS

"Is your phone working?" Mike asked.

It was a stupid question. His had broken while they were fighting zombies back before they had even reached New York, and he knew Quinn had run out of battery.

Tina pulled out hers, but it wouldn't even turn on.

"Do they have a doorbell?" Tina asked.

"Well check," Quinn said. She had turned and was trying to keep the zombies at bay with her knife, slashing out at them if they got too close, but not killing. Her other hand was wrapped around her gun, ready to use it if there was no other option.

There was a doorbell, Mike pressed it and pressed it again and again. He kept kicking at the door, trying to get it to open.

Tina had turned to help Quinn and they were both just keeping the zombies from moving any closer. Mike kept pressing the doorbell. They couldn't hear any ringing, but hopefully their friends inside were.

Quinn had to kill one when it came too close and another tripped over the body. She killed that one too.

They hadn't thought about the door being locked and not having a way to contact them. Granted, they hadn't thought that there would be zombies just wandering outside in their neighborhood either.

Mike began to knock hard, his fist raising and hitting the doors. They hadn't come this far to die like this.

* * *

"Is that knocking?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's those pretty ponies in there having a grand old time." She motioned towards the curtains that enclosed Kurt and Blaine's room.

"As much as I don't want those kind of visuals in my head," Dani said, "I don't think it's coming from in there."

Elliott who had taken charge of preparing them dinner stopped stirring his sauce and looked over at the group sans Kurt and Blaine congregated around the television. Someone had popped in a movie but no one seemed to be paying any mind to it.

"Turn that off," Rachel hissed at Santana, "I hear something."

They were all silent. And there it was, knocking. She was right.

Sam got up at once, "come on, let's check it out."

Elliott stirred his sauce some more. He saw Sam pick up the gun and stash it in a pocket. He grabbed Kurt's swords as well.

"Just in case," he said as he passed one of the swords to Dani who had gotten up with him.

Rachel and Artie stayed behind, but Sam, Dani, and Santana headed down the stairs. He listened for the footsteps as long as he could and then turned back to check on the water he'd put to warm up for the spaghetti. It was almost ready.

"That sauce smells good," Artie said.

"Thanks, man, what do you think is happening down there?"

"No idea," Artie said, "probably nothing good. Need any help?"

Elliott shook his head. "Simple dinner tonight, we could use the carbs, but I don't think any of us is actually going to be hungry."

At that moment they heard voices from the hall and Artie began to smile. He didn't say anything before he rolled himself out onto the hall. There were unfamiliar voices mixed in with those of his friends and when they all walked back in, Elliott recognized them from some of the pictures he'd seen around the loft and in albums that Rachel had gone through with him one afternoon.

"Guys this is Elliott," Rachel said, "he's in Pamela Lansbury with us."

He shook their hands as each was introduced to him.

"It's good to see you in one piece," Mike said, "it would have been a shame to have made all that noise if you didn't end up alright."

"You saved me?" Elliott asked at once.

"That is awesome," Sam said, "we were wondering – who's the good shot?"

"Quinn," Tina said, "she's awesome at it."

Quinn smiled a little. "It really was nothing," she said.

"Well, thank you nonetheless. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

Rachel offered everyone drinks and after some consensus she was opening a bottle of wine. Sam helped them put their gear down and showed Tina to the bathroom.

Afterwards, they were all sitting on Kurt's vintage couches and chairs, making themselves comfortable.

Elliott returned to finish cooking, so he wasn't a part of the conversation, but they were all catching up on what had happened in the past day or so. When he finished cooking, he invited them all to get food.

"Warm food," Tina moaned, "home cooked."

"So, I take it you guys haven't had much luck with food, then?" Sam asked.

Mike sighed as he took a seat at the small kitchen table. "It's been hard out there," he settled on.

"I'll go see if Kurt and Blaine want anything," Elliott said.

He opened the curtain cautiously. Both boys were in bed, under their covers. Blaine was asleep, curled up into Kurt, but Kurt was wide awake, and he lifted his head to look at Elliott.

"Dinner is ready," he said, "and if you didn't hear your friends Quinn, Mike, and Tina are here. They're the ones that saved me."

"I heard them," Kurt whispered, "we'll be right out."

Elliott made to turn away, but he paused and stepped in further instead, "are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "we are, it's just seeing that – doing what we did, it's different. I feel different."

* * *

Blaine woke up slowly, hearing Kurt's voice saying his name and kisses being peppered on his face.

"Hmm, Kurt, what?"

Kurt chuckled, "honey, we have to go get something to eat. Also, we have a few guests. Come, on, wake up."

Blaine blinked his eyes open. His face was still nuzzled into Kurt's bare chest, and he wanted nothing more than to stay in that spot. He wanted to burrow himself as close as possible and just fall right back into slumber. He kissed Kurt's collar.

"Want to stay here," he said.

"I know, but there's a lot that we need to talk about."

"Like what?"

Kurt shifted a little, "like what happened outside earlier, like what we're going to do now that they're out there. It would be easy to stay here and just keep doing what we've been doing for the past few months, but Elliott and Sam were right. We're going to run out of food soon enough."

Blaine peeled himself away from Kurt slowly, sitting up, "you said we had guests?" He asked.

"Yeah, Quinn, Tina, and Mike showed up. Come on, I haven't seen them yet."

Blaine got out of the bed and shivered. He was only in his underwear because he'd been too lazy to get into other clothes, but he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, not even caring that it wasn't what he would usually wear or that his hair was a floppy curly mess. When he turned back to Kurt it was to find him already dressed and waiting for him.

Out of their room was a bit chaotic. Artie, Quinn, and Santana were seated with Dani on the sofa all talking over each other. Even Dani was getting a few words in and she seemed to be getting on well enough with Quinn.

Over at the table by the kitchen area was Mike, Tina, Elliott, Sam, and Rachel. There weren't enough chairs for them, so Sam was sitting up on the counter and Elliott was putting food on plates.

"Blainey-days!"

Tina was up out of her seat and hugging Blaine tightly. It was a familiar hug and one he hadn't had in months. They had spoken a lot on the phone back before the zombies began to appear and afterwards only sporadically until he didn't hear from Tina again. He hadn't given it much thought, worried about his parents and Burt and Carole, and even wondering how Cooper was doing.

Tina hugged Kurt next.

Everyone was catching up. They moved over by the others, bringing the chairs or dropping to the floor and they all listened as Quinn, Tina, and Mike spoke about their trip to New York and everything that had happened since they left Connecticut.

"It's hard out there," Quinn said, "they're getting everywhere. It starts off with just one. Maybe an old person dies, or someone has something already and they just either kill or eat you and it just spreads so quickly."

Mike nodded along, "it's happening here too," he said, "we didn't encounter any of those walkers until we got to Bushwick."

Blaine frowned. They'd known in a way how it worked, but they hadn't thought it would spread so quickly.

"I give it a week," Quinn said, "this city will be overrun with them and no one will see it coming. Those with weapons might survive—"

They were running low on supplies. Before the day they'd had Blaine wouldn't have thought much of their dwindling supplies. After all, none of the emergency radio broadcasts had said anything about seeing any zombies in the city and Burt who kept them in the loop when it came to what he was being told had already mentioned how other states had seen a fair share of them but not New York City. The cities were supposed to be safe.

"Do we leave, then?" Sam asked, "get out while we can?"

"And go where?" Elliott asked, "it's bad everywhere – or it's going to get bad anyway."

That was when the arguments started. Blaine for his part stayed silent. He didn't know what they should do. He watched as Rachel argued with Santana who was claiming they had to leave. Dani joined the fight siding with her girlfriend.

Sam and Mike were discussing something in low voices and Quinn and Tina were trying to talk to Elliott. Kurt for his part had tried to put in his two cents with Rachel, but since they weren't listening he turned to look for Blaine.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Blaine sighed. "I don't know," he admitted, "where would we go? Back home? Your dad says it's worse there. The big cities are all full of people and they're all going to get like this at this point it is inevitable. But, we will run out of food and the power will get turned off at some point. So, the question is do we go out a get supplies from time to time risking our lives to do so, or do we gather everything we have and get out of this city and find more supplies and just stay on the move even if it means encountering them from time to time."

Blaine didn't realize that everyone else had stopped talking to listen to him, until he noticed that no one else was speaking.

"So, it's a risk either way," Dani said.

Kurt nodded, "and either way we don't have much to protect ourselves with or for that matter the training."

At that a few looked to Quinn.

"We have two guns," she said, "but not a whole lot of ammunition left and I wouldn't waste it to teach you guys to shoot. We have a few knives but they're not very sharp and you have to use them close up."

"I have the swords and we have one more gun," Kurt added, "it isn't enough. Not to survive out there with. We're good here."

Blaine nodded slowly, "for now," he said.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kurt found himself in the kitchen looking at their stash. There wasn't much left. With three more people to feed and nothing to do even rationing hadn't helped. Rachel came up behind him and she cringed.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Tuna," Kurt said, "I think there's still some rice left but not much. I think we've reached the point where we need to find some more supplies."

Rachel nodded slowly, "who will go get them?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to immediately volunteer to go but he knew he could handle himself out there. Quinn or Mike would also do good even if he hated to be the one to suggest that they go back out there.

"We can talk about it with the others," he settled on and began to pull out a few of their remaining cans.

Tuna may not have been his favorite, but it would do and at least it was simple.

Living with three more people had been hard adjustment. It meant more noise and far more interruptions. It also meant more fights about the bathroom or what movie to put on. None of it was helped by the fact that no one ever stepped out of the loft.

Although they hadn't seen a crowd of zombies again, there were still often stragglers outside. No one could really be sure how many were out there or how far it had spread over the city, but that it had spread was obvious.

Kurt went about preparing the pot of rice and tried to drown out the noises around the apartment.

Blaine, Sam, Mike, and Artie were playing some sort of board game that made them shout loudly from time to time. Elliott was somewhere strumming at his guitar and Tina seemed to just enjoy watching him. Dani and Santana were nowhere to be found and Kurt didn't want to think about what they might be up to. Kurt was sure that Quinn had gone to take a nap in Rachel's bed but he couldn't be too sure.

"I was trying to call my dads," Rachel said, "but they're not picking up."

Kurt pursed his lips. He'd talked to his dad twice since the others arrived but his dad hadn't had any news though he had sounded more worried than usual. He hadn't been happy to hear about Kurt actually partaking in killing some zombies. The last time he tried calling it hadn't been picked up, but usually his dad would return the call.

"We don't know what's happening out there," Kurt said.

Later that night after everyone had eaten Rachel herded them all to sit on or around the couch.

"We're running out of food," Kurt said as soon as everyone was seated, "we have what may last about a week."

"Shit," Dani said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Someone has to go out and get more supplies—"

"—left when we had the chance and now—"

They all started to talk at once. Kurt remained silent, watching as Rachel and Quinn argued with Tina and as Dani and Elliott were arguing with Santana. He watched as Blaine and Sam had a quieter discussion and as Mike and Artie half joined in with Quinn and then turned to listen to Dani. Kurt sighed. This wouldn't be helping matters. They were never going to decide what to do.

Then, two things happened. His phone began to ring. The lights flickered. Everyone stopped talking.

Kurt pulled out his phone. His dad.

"Dad," he said as soon as he'd answered the phone, not putting it on speaker but walking towards his room instead. He heard Blaine get up and follow.

"I'll be back guys," Blaine said behind him.

"Hey, bud," his dad said, "how's everything?"

"Not going too well," Kurt said.

He had realized rather quickly that it was stupid to lie to his father. Things were serious and dangerous and lying would only make things worse. If he or any of the others died, he wanted his dad to have had warning that things were getting bad.

"What's happening?"

"We're running out of supplies. Quinn, Tina, and Mike showed up which was great but it means feeding three more people and we didn't have a lot left to begin with and now we probably only have enough for a week more."

His dad took in a sharp breath.

Kurt sat down on his bed and Blaine joined him, taking his hand. Kurt smiled a little and put the phone on speaker. The light flickered again.

"Hi, Burt," Blaine said at once.

"Hey there, Anderson," his dad said.

"What news do you have?" Kurt asked.

His dad sighed and then after a drawn out moment, "we're on our own. I don't know about the whole country, but from all the information we have things are just going downhill. We've lost communication with almost everyone. The National Guard, The Marines, all of the border patrols are M.I.A. Either they lost communications or the zombies got to them. We're barely managing to get word from Washington and it's all bad news."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I would love to say stay put, but it looks like we were wrong about the cities, especially after everyone started to head to the bigger ones. I think you should leave. Get weapons, lots of water, and find a couple of cars. Also gas, you might have to funnel it out of other cars but it's important. You know how to do all of that, Kurt. Go to that shelter and get whatever is left there if you can."

The lights flickered once more and then they promptly turned off.

"Dad, I don't know, isn't it dangerous out there? Where will we go?"

Outside of their room the others were whispering and back to arguing and Kurt couldn't imagine all of them in their group making it somehow.

"I don't know," Burt admitted, "I don't know where you should go. You just have to try and find a place where you'll be safe but the city won't be. A smaller town, even out in a park or something will be much safer and I know how you are Kurt, but you have to put all of that behind you now."

"I know, dad," Kurt said in a whisper.

The curtain was opened and Rachel peered in.

"Um, you better come look."

She rushed away as soon as she said it.

"Was that Rachel?" his dad asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Listen, Kurt, I don't have a lot of time left. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay. I know once you leave New York it will be hard to keep in touch and I don't want you to trouble yourself to do it. Carole and I are good and it looks like we'll be staying put."

His dad was quiet for a moment and Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"I love you, dad," Kurt said.

"Love you too, kiddo."

He hung up and Kurt took a deep breath.

"Come on," Blaine said, "something's going on."

The loft was entirely dark. Someone had lit two candles but they didn't do much to offer light, but next to them were a few more candles that meant they must have abandoned the task in order to go to the window and out onto the fire escape.

It was dark out, but fire lit the night.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," Quinn said, rubbing her arms, "but it's spreading and there haven't been any sirens."

"It means we have to go, doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"Looks like," Elliott said.

Kurt moved back from the window. It was dizzying to think about how quickly things had just changed and fallen apart. If there was no one to even take care of a fire then there was no one to take care of the bigger issue of zombies. The world as he knew it was over.

"Kurt?"

Hell, he'd killed zombies. His hands had been red with blood and he'd felt oddly at ease at killing them.

"Kurt?"

Blaine hand was on his shoulder.

"We have to go," he said in a whisper and gulped, "we have to go."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone liked this one. And next time they finally leave the loft again...what dangers could they possibly encounter...

You can find me on tumblr, btw, and I'll probably end up posting previews or how things are going for the fic there. my name on there is: emquin.

Thank you.


End file.
